


gonna tie our love (in a double knot)

by CursedKE



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Eve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fisting, Bottom!Villanelle, Breeding, Collars, Come Inflation, F/F, Fluff, G!P, Girl Penis, Happy Ending, Inflation, Kissing, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Leashes, Omega!Villanelle, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Soulmates, Squirting, Top!Eve, Villaneve, soft!villanelle, titty sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedKE/pseuds/CursedKE
Summary: When you love someone you will do crazy things.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 20
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for a long time. I truly hope you enjoy it. Leave a comment and let me know what you think! :)  
> Merry Christmas y’all!

Eve smells Villanelle before she sees her. She walks into her bedroom, stopping just a few steps short of the bed and takes in the sight before her. Villanelle is curled up in a ball on the edge of the bed, rocking back and forth. She knows what this means, and a small smile graces her lips as she lets her jacket fall to the floor. This doesn’t happen often, and Eve secretly relishes the times that it does. Eve makes her way to the bed, sitting on the edge close to her girlfriend and Omega.

“Baby?” Villanelle looks up, her eyes soft and wide. “Rough day?” Villanelle only nods. 

“Long,” she whispers, twisting around so that she can lay her head on Eve’s lap. “I have missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too my sweet girl,” Eve says as she starts running her fingers softly through Villanelle’s honey blonde hair. “Do you want to talk about it?” Unsurprisingly to Eve, Villanelle shakes her head. “Then what do you need, baby?”

Villanelle looks up at Eve, glassy eyes even softer than before as she whispers, “I just need you, Mommy.”

“Oh sweet baby,” Eve whispers. “Let Mommy take care of you.” Eve pulls Villanelle up and onto her lap. Villanelle’s arms instinctively wrap around Eve’s neck. Eve lets out a shaky sigh as Villanelle buries her face in her bosom. She rocks back and forth, holding Villanelle firmly in her arms as the younger woman whimpers softly. 

“Shhhh baby, it’s okay. Mommy’s here.”

Villanelle looks up into Eve’s dark eyes and plays with a strand of her hair. She’s calmed down a bit, now that she’s in her lover’s arms. She stares at Eve, almost through her as if in a daze and asks shyly, “Can I suck on your titties, Mommy?”

Villanelle looks down, now too shy to meet Eve’s gaze, causing Eve to chuckle lightly at the younger woman. She grazes her fingers over Villanelle’s jaw and rests them on her chin to lift her face up, forcing eye contact. “What’s the magic word, baby? You have to learn to ask nicely.”

“Please?” Villanelle says with a whine and a pouty huff. She nuzzles her face into Eve’s neck and breathes in her scent.

“That didn’t sound very nice to me. Not like the sweet baby girl I know.”

“Do you want me to beg?” Villanelle climbs off Eve’s lap and moves to the middle of the bed on all fours, facing the older woman, and transforms. Her body language, facial expression, the timbre of her voice, and even her accent change when she speaks next, the picture of a demure English rose, “Is that what you want?” Villanelle licks her lips. Her eyes are glazed over with arousal, her pupils dilated. Villanelle doesn’t wait for a response from Eve, and instead begins a slow crawl toward her as she begs, “I want to choke on your tits, Mummy. I want to suck on them until I can’t breathe, until you say I’ve had enough. And then I want you to fuck me. Please, Mummy, use me like the willful little whore that I am. I want you to tell me I’m your good baby while you do it. Please, Mummy. Please, let your baby suck your titties.”

Eve doesn’t wait for Villanelle to finish before she starts to unbutton her shirt. Her breath hitches as she watches Villanelle’s eyes darken as more of her skin is exposed. She barely has the last button undone before Villanelle is back in her lap pushing the shirt off of her shoulders. Eve gasps as Villanelle’s hands cover her bra-clad breasts and she uses every ounce of willpower to grab Villanelle’s wrists and pull them off of her. 

“Ah ah, that’s not how we do this, is it baby?” Eve asks. 

Villanelle pouts and shakes her head. “No Mommy," she says softly, her voice back to it's regular Russian accent.

“What do you say?”

Villanelle leans forward and pecks Eve on the lips. “I’m sorry Mommy. I just got really excited because I want to taste your titties so bad.”

“On your back. Now.” It’s said with unflinching authority, her voice turning hard rather than sweet like before.

Villanelle gasps but complies enthusiastically and falls backward onto the bed. Eve straddles her waist and reaches behind to unclip own her bra. She throws it across the room in a quick show of anger, perhaps impatience. It causes Villanelle to flinch, but only for a second.

“Are you mad at me, Mommy? Have I been a bad girl?” She puts her thumb in her mouth and sucks on it idly, drawing it across her bottom lip and back inside.

Eve leans over Villanelle, breasts dangling just above her face. The blond cranes her neck up to reach for a nipple with her mouth when suddenly Eve grabs her wrists and pins them above her head. 

“Not so fast naughty girl. You’re not ready for what Mama has to give you.” 

One hand still pinning Villanelle’s wrists, Eve reaches across to their nightstand and opens a drawer. Villanelle can hear the scrape of metal against wood but she can’t turn her head to look as Eve removes the items and places them on the bed. Villanelle’s eyes are closed, her breathing shallow and heart racing. She gasps at the sudden feeling of cold leather being wrapped tightly around her neck and buckled into place. Eve leaves just enough room for her to breathe.

“Mommy?” Villanelle says, concern wavering in her voice.

“Shhh. It’s ok baby. I’m going to take care of you,” Eve says calmly as she clips on a long black leather leash to the steel ring of Villanelle’s collar. “But you need to know who’s in charge. You haven’t forgotten who’s in charge, have you?” Eve’s voice is low and menacing, almost a growl. Hard and harsh sounding now to Villanelle’s ears.

And as Eve’s voice grows harder, so does something else… Villanelle feels it pressing against her stomach and says, “Mommy, what’s that?” 

Eve chuckles darkly, “Lucky for you my baby girl, I’m in rut. Which means you become my plaything till it ends.” 

Villanelle’s eyes widen in wonder, suddenly feeling the urge to obey any word that comes out of Eve’s mouth. Eve is her master, Eve is her god….Eve is her Alpha, and Villanelle would do anything for her, being the Omega that she is. Eve is Villanelle’s Alpha. Villanelle is her Omega. And god help whoever dared to disrespect her Omega, including Eve herself. She’s an aggressive, yet kind Alpha. No matter how much her clit-dick wants her to throw Villanelle onto her back and take her, Eve wants to make her Omega feel treasured.

No aggression is necessary though, as Villanelle is already on her hands and knees, shirt and bra removed hurriedly and pants pulled off and thrown across the room, ready to do whatever it takes to please Eve. She looks back at her with wide eyes, awaiting her command, pussy already dripping.

Knot already beginning to grow, Eve moves to unzip her pants. She wouldn’t want to waste her knot, after all. Villanelle’s eyes widen as she sees Eve’s enlarged member appear. Her mouth waters, she needs it in her mouth. 

“Can I taste it? Please Mommy, I need it in my mouth,” Villanelle begs. 

Eve doesn’t answer, just tugs on the leash pulling Villanelle towards her until she’s almost pressed against Eve’s growing member. “Now be a good little Omega slut and taste Mommy’s——fuck.” Before she can finish, Villanelle takes the head into her mouth. She moans at the taste of the pre-cum already leaking from the head. She’s eager for more. 

Villanelle moves her hand gently over the already growing knot as she sucks, gently swallowing more of Eve’s cock with every bob of her head. Villanelle keeps sucking, lost in her own little world, when she feels a sharp pull on her collar and is forced away from Eve’s now rock hard cock and pushed backwards onto the bed. Villanelle whines at the loss but the feeling quickly goes away after seeing the almost feral look in her alpha’s eyes. 

Eve says nothing, she just lifts Villanelle’s legs up and pulls her to the edge of the bed. She inhales deeply, causing a resounding shiver to go through her entire body as she takes in the smell of her omega’s obvious arousal. Within an instant, it’s like a dam breaks inside of Eve, causing something else to take over. Without warning, she presses her length against Villanelle’s center and slides inside. 

Eve tries to resist, but as soon as her length is fully inside the younger woman, her baser instincts take over and she starts fucking Villanelle’s sopping wet cunt. She looks down to see her lover’s eyes, blackened with desire, staring up at her. With every thrust, a whimper escapes Villanelle’s mouth. 

“Fuck Mommy, it feels so go- ah!” Villanelle screams as Eve delivers a particularly powerful thrust. 

Eve is encouraged by Villanelle’s words and she feels her knot start to grow even more at the base of her dick. “Do you want this knot baby?” Eve grabs Villanelle’s leash by the short end and pulls just enough to restrict the young blonde’s air supply all while pounding into her with reckless abandon. Villanelle, face turning red—nods, all words escaping her as she gasps for air. 

“That’s my good girl,” Eve growls as she fucks her into tomorrow. “Yeah, you’re gonna take Mommy’s knot like a good little fuck toy.” 

Villanelle nods her head, eyes closed tight, gasping for breath as her pussy is pounded by Eve’s rock hard cock. She can feel the knot at the base grow in size as it slams into her with each thrust.

Not wanting to hurt Villanelle more than necessary, Eve begins to slow down her thrusts as she starts to press her dick further in. She looks down, entranced as she watches Villanelle’s drenched pussy seemingly swallow her cock to the hilt. 

“F-fuck,” Villanelle cries, tears present in her eyes as she feels her pussy stretch with Eve’s knot. They both let out a shuddering gasp once Villanelle’s pussy is full of the rock hard knot. Eve bites her lip, the sensation of her young lover’s warm cunt wrapped around her sensitive cock is starting to become too much and she knows she’s not going to last much longer. Villanelle knows too as she starts to clench her walls around the massive member. 

“Fuck V,” Eve groans as she feels the first drops of cum release from her cock. “Do you want Mommy’s cummies?”

Villanelle nods feverently as she reaches up and wraps her arms around her Alpha’s neck. “Fill me up Mommy, please, I need it.” Her walls clench around Eve once more and that’s all it takes for Eve to explode inside of Villanelle. “F-fuck oh I feel it,” Villanelle moans as Eve continues to unload inside of her. 

Villanelle feels herself grow fuller and fuller, and Eve shows no signs of stopping any time soon. “So...full...m’close” she groans. Eve looks down between them and a new wave of arousal overtakes her as she sees her lover’s swollen stomach. Softly, Eve presses down on it and Villanelle cries out at the pressure. That’s just enough to push her over the edge and she cries out as her orgasm wracks her body. Her walls clench even tighter, milking her Alpha’s cock even more. Eve feels the last few drops of cum spray out inside Villanelle and she collapses on top of her, adding even more pressure to her swollen stomach. There is no doubt that when Eve finally pulls out, a wave of her seed will surely follow. 

Full of her alpha’s cum, tight cunt wrapped around her knot, Villanelle sighs heavily as she stares into Eve’s eyes. She can feel Eve’s heavy, animalistic panting slow into a normal rhythm as she groans into her omega’s neck. But Villanelle inexplicably wants more. She can feel Eve’s luscious and full breasts resting heavy on her chest. She musters the courage to ask, “Please Mommy, haven’t I been a good girl? Can I suck your titties now?” 

The question stirs something deep within Eve. The primal need to impregnate her omega now sated, she is eager to reward Villanelle with whatever she desires.

“Use your words baby girl,” Eve whispers into her lover’s ear.

“Mother, may I suck your titties? I’m so hungry, your baby needs your sweet milk.”

Eve feels her knot harden further at her omega’s request, feels her nipples start to leak in response.

Villanelle senses this is answer enough as she watches Eve raise herself above her to dangle her breasts just out of reach of her awaiting lips. They swing lasciviously over Villanelle’s mouth, dripping milk across her face. Villanelle licks at the drops greedily before latching her lips to one of Eve’s nipples, sucking hard. Milk hits the back of her throat as she coaxes the warm nectar from her alpha’s breast. She swallows as much as she can, groaning as she notices, regretfully, milk escaping her mouth to run down her chin and onto her chest. 

Villanelle sucks and drinks with abandon for what feels like hours, until she begins to feel the onset of sleep. She feels Eve’s knot shrink in size and watches as her inflated stomach begins to sink––cum oozing out of her cunt and onto the bed to form a puddle between her thighs. Eve watches as she slowly pulls her length from her omega’s pussy, sighing at the sight of her seed wasted, her lover’s stomach now flat and normal in size. But Eve is not worried. She knows they will fuck and fuck until Villanelle is pregnant with Eve’s pups. They have all the time in the world.

“Go to sleep baby. You fucked Mommy good and you need your rest.”

Villanelle, eyes already drooping, sighs contentedly and snuggles into her pillow––uncaring that Eve’s cum has begun to dry and stick to the sheets. Eve rolls onto her side and places a hand over her omega’s stomach and watches her fall into a deep sleep. 

Eve feels wide awake. She will never tire of seeing her baby lying next to her. She wants to give the younger woman everything, wants to take care of her in every way possible. She wants to fulfil every single one of Villanelle’s desires, that’s the least she can do for her baby. She lets her eyes wander across Villanelle’s form, stopping as she sees the black leather collar still buckled around her neck. She unclips the leash but leaves the collar on—a reminder that Villanelle is and always will be hers. She nuzzles into her omega’s neck and sighs, already looking forward to the next time. It can’t come soon enough.


	2. The Hungry Caterpillar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle is hungry for something more but is she ready for what Eve has to give her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive feedback you guys! It really means a lot. I will say, I'm a little disappointed to see some people are actively changing my work. If you're not into what I'm writing, at least have the decency not to share it in the comments. Rude.

“Mommy, shove your fist in my ass!!”

This was not how Eve expected her night to go.

Earlier that evening, Villanelle was out on a job sanctioned by MI6. Eve ran the department Villanelle now worked for, so she had intimate knowledge of the case and Villanelle’s targets. And she wasn’t worried. Villanelle was good at her job - the best, in fact. Eve totally wasn’t worried. Okay, maybe she was. Just a little. But she knew Villanelle always came back to her, always needed to be soothed, loved, taken care of after a big job. She always looked forward to that bit.

So Eve did her best to prepare dinner that night. Villanelle had been teaching her and she wanted to impress her, so she made Coq au Vin.

Eve carefully lifted the dutch oven and placed it on the trivet. Just as she was removing the lid, the smells of bacon and chicken simmered in red wine and onions engulfing her, she heard the front door _woosh_ open and the silhouette of Villanelle appeared at the entryway to the kitchen.

“Babe? How’d it go?”

Villanelle stepped into the light, a weak smile on her face.

“Smells good. Sorry about the mess.” She looked down at the floor like a puppy who knew she was in trouble. “It is not mine,” she murmured. 

Eve’s jaw dropped as she took in the sight: Villanelle was covered in an incredible spray of blood. Her cargo pants and black combat boots were wet and sticky with it, and she was down to only a white V-neck on top which looked more like a bloody Rorschach test than a t-shirt. Her face was misted with blood on one side and half her hair was the color of the Burgundy wine they’d be having for dinner.

“Fuck, baby, what did you do?” Eve asked, eyebrow arching. She sounded almost proud.

“I killed the bad men you told me to kill,” she said matter-of-factly with a little shrug.

Villanelle scuffed the toe of her boot into the floor, folded her arms behind her back and began to rock back and forth on her heels, waiting anxiously for Eve’s reaction. She was trying to look as cute as possible. Eve’s cute little red demon. 

Eve removed her oven mitts and slowly stalked toward the assassin as she quietly asked, “And how did you kill them, baby?”

Villanelle’s eyes shot up to look at Eve. An adorable grin split her face, her eyes sparkling.

“I sliced them with a cleaver.”

Silence filled the air. Both could hear the Coq au Vin still bubbling in the Le Creuset.

Eve breathed in slow and let out a heavy sigh. “This wouldn’t happen to be my custom chuka bocho cleaver you bought me in Shanghai, would it? The one I use to spatchcock chickens? Hack through pork shoulder?”

“Listen, it was perfect.” Her voice was getting excited, lilting words tumbling into each other. “So sharp, so clean, so...and the weighted handle, it was beautiful the way it sliced through their necks, you should have seen it, I—” 

Eve cut her off, her eyes turning cold. “Villanelle.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I should have asked first.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what you should have done.” 

Eve paused and moved closer until she stood directly in front of the blonde. She could smell murder on her now—iron and sweat and adrenaline. She noticed Villanelle’s breathing start to hitch. Noticed she was getting nervous. She was getting excited. 

“But you didn’t ask, did you?” Eve grabbed Villanelle’s chin harshly and forced her eyes up to meet her own.

Villanelle breathed through her nose heavily. “No, I didn’t.”

Eve stared at her for a beat before releasing her and turning back toward the kitchen.

“Rude girls don’t get dinner,” she said flatly. She picked up the oven mits and placed the ceramic pot back in the oven. “Go upstairs and get yourself clean. I’ll be up to deal with you later.”

Villanelle suppressed a smile and turned, heading upstairs.

Eve sipped her wine. She heard the shower turn on above her and she chuckled to herself; Villanelle really knew how to push it with Eve. Here she was, worrying all this time while Villanelle was out with Eve’s favorite knife, hacking away and likely really enjoying herself. Eve wasn’t truly upset–she never really could be with Villanelle–but god damn, she loved that knife and was all but certain it was gone forever at the bottom of the Thames. Villanelle would need to be punished, even if she would enjoy what Eve had in store.

\---

Eve undressed and stood naked in their bathroom, steam blanketing the space and fogging the glass doors of the shower. She opened the misty door and slipped in behind Villanelle, whose back was to Eve as she rinsed blood from her honeyed hair. Eve grabbed her from behind, one arm wrapped around her breasts and the other hand resting just above her thatch of pubic hair. She pulled her tight against her body and whispered into her ear, “You might look clean now, but you’re still my dirty slutbaby.”

Villanelle gasped in surprise and leaned into Eve’s body. Hot water poured down around them, running in rivulets of pink into the drain. Eve lathered Villanelle’s body with her expensive, artisanal soap. She wanted to clean every inch of her, feel every part of her. She grabbed Villanelle’s breasts from behind and massaged them: pinching her nipples, running her hands down and around her hips and against her ass, sliding between her legs. She held Villanelle tight against her as she stroked her quim, coming up to flick her clit and back down to her entrance to tease inside. Villanelle was in heaven, breathing hard and moaning.

“Mommy...I—”

Eve pushed the blonde against the shower wall and fucked her pussy from behind. “Yes, baby?” Eve gripped a handful of blonde hair to keep her face pressed against the cold tile.

“I’m s-s-sorry I was b-bad.” Villanelle moaned with each thrust of Eve’s hand. “I’m sorry I t-took your favorite…your f-favorite…knife.”

The confession excited Eve. She doubled her efforts, her fingers slamming into Villanelle’s cunt mercilessly. Water ran into her eyes and mouth but she didn’t care. Eve bit into her little girl’s neck and felt her fingers accidentally slip too far—past her entrance and up against her tighter hole. Just as she was about to move her fingers back down, Villanelle grabbed her wrist.

“No, stay there,” she said breathlessly.

Eve kept her middle finger resting just outside her crinkled star, hesitant. 

“My my...you _are_ a dirty little slutbaby aren’t you?” She brought her mouth next to Villanelle’s ear and husked, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for days.” She slipped her middle finger inside past the second knuckle without warning. 

“ _Omygodd fuckkk yess_!” Villanelle squealed.

Eve grabbed more of the body wash and squeezed a considerable volume down Villanelle’s back, watching it slide down and in between her ass cheeks, using it to lube more of her hand while the other re-entered her twat. Villanelle gasped opened-mouthed and closed her eyes tight.

“Can my little girl handle this much?” Eve cooed, adding another finger to Villanelle’s ass. “Mommy’s going to fill you up in every hole. Is that what you want Mommy to do?”

“Yes Mommy, yesss,” Villanelle drawled. She was rocking back into Eve’s hands now while reaching down to stroke her clit. She was in a kind of reverie, in her own little world.

“You’re such a dirty birdy, taking it in the ass. Such a nasty whorebaby. Let’s see if you can take _this_.” Eve pushed a third finger inside Villanelle’s tight rosebud, stroking in and out easily–her hand covered in soap.

Villanelle had her head thrown back and her eyes closed. Tears were falling from the corners of her eyes but Eve couldn’t see as the water sprayed across their bodies. She felt Eve’s fingers sawing in and out of her asshole and she was consumed with pleasure–the idea of Eve fucking both her holes caused something to shift. A fourth finger was added and she felt a click deep inside and then a string pulled tight somewhere and her insides were clenching and she was thinking ‘she can’t go there’ (but she was going there) and her eyes shot wide open as she hit a new peak of ecstasy and she screamed, “Mommy, shove your fist in my ass!!!”

Eve growls into Villanelle’s ear and moves to pour more soap down the blonde’s asscrack. They’ve never done this before. Eve is aching with arousal and excitement at what she’s about to do. She tucks her thumb tightly against her palm and slowly presses in. Eve can feel her own minge throb at the incredible sight before her.

“Who’s your Mommy’s little anal-whore, huh?” Eve rasps.

She can see her hand slowly starting to disappear between Villanelle’s ass cheeks.

“I am, Mommy! Oh god, I am. I...ahhhggh, I’m your… _fuck_ , anal w-whore...fuckk.” Villanelle is starting to sob uncontrollably. “Fuck me Mommy. Fuck my ass so good, so so good. I’ve been so b-bad...OH GOD!” she screams.

Eve watches in awe as Villanelle’s tight sphincter stretches even further, the last few inches of her hand swallowed up by Villanelle’s sweet little ass, sucking her in all the way to her wrist. 

“You ready baby?” Eve pants. “Is my naughty little girl ready?”

Eve removes her other hand from Villanelle’s cunt and reaches around to push three fingers into the blonde’s mouth, choking her. “You ready to get your ass pounded by your Mama?” All Eve can hear is a loud moan as Villanelle begins to suck and choke on Eve’s slick fingers. It sounds like a ‘yes’ to Eve. And if this is what Baby wants, this is what Baby gets.

Eve pulls her fingers out of Villanelle’s sloppy mouth and grabs the back of her head, weaving fingers through wet blonde hair as she mashes Villanelle’s face against the shower wall. She tries to push away but Eve throws her back—Villanelle’s head hits the tile wall hard as Eve begins pumping her fist into the assassin’s incredibly tight, hot anus.

“Eve, Mommy, YES YES YES,” she chants as her secret love tunnel is stretched to its limit. It feels so wrong but so good. She’s so glad she was a bad mommy’s girl, so so glad. This is everything she’s ever wanted this is––

Eve feels something warm spray down her leg as she pumps her fist into Villanelle’s ass. By this point the water has gone cold, so she looks down and is shocked to see a clear liquid pouring from her baby’s urethra; Villanelle is squirting while she’s cumming hard from her anal orgasm. Eve watches in awe at the torrent of liquid spilling from Villanelle’s plump crotch, it’s so hot and intense the way she’s screaming against the bathroom wall as her orgasm overtakes her. Her legs eventually give out and Eve has to catch her as she crumples to the shower floor, fist still trapped in her lover’s chocolate starfish. 

Villanelle lies gasping on the tile floor, failing to form sentences as she recovers from the most intense orgasm she’s ever experienced. Meanwhile, Eve is struggling to remove her hand from Villanelle’s ass.

“Baby, Mommy needs her hand back, you have to relax your ass for me.”

“S-sorry Mommy, ok I’ll try.”

Eve stretches to turn the shower off with her free hand and slowly pulls her buried fist from her lover’s asshole. It’s finally released with a loud _POP_ that reverberates off the shower walls.

“Wow that was hot,” Eve proclaims. “God, I’m tired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! Feedback keeps me going. Thank you!


End file.
